Late Night Wandering
by miss majik
Summary: Fred takes Angelina on an adventure! Fred/Angelina


_WORTH READING! - Author's Note! I am taking character requests for romantic fanfictions! You can put your request in a review or send me a message. I want to reach more people by writing about different Harry Potter characters. (I also do TV shows like Bones, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, and other books like The Mortal Instruments and Divergent/Insurgent.) Thanks ya'll!_

Angelina had a Potions test the next day. This Potions test, like any Potions test, was going to be made to attack Gryffindors and ruin their grade. She told herself because she took a nap during Professor Binn's class she was going to stay up much later than usual to prepare for this hell-raising test. She was re-reading the same tedious chapter in her textbook, when she promptly fell asleep.

Fred was having trouble sleeping that night. He had a Potions test tomorrow, and he had barely studied, but that didn't matter. He was sitting up in his bed and was making noises that were getting louder. Lee briefly woke up, threw a pillow at him, and told him to go and pace downstairs if he was having that much trouble sleeping. He scowled, threw the pillow back with much force, then decided to take Lee up on his advice, and pace downstairs. He got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs.

Angelina was having a dream about the one and only Fred Weasley when he woke her up by tripping and falling down half of the stairs. She was suddenly embarrassed at what she was wearing, dark red boxer shorts and a tight-fitting black tank-top. She sat up and the textbook fell off of her stomach onto the floor, startling them both and making Fred realize she was there. She sat up and focused more than she really had to on picking up her fallen textbook than his red and gold Quidditch boxers and shirtless chest. She awkwardly put her hair in a bun before flipping through the textbook, waiting for him to say something.

Was Angelina Johnson really staring at his shirtless body? He wasn't that bad looking, and he knew that very well. His red hair falling around his face perfectly, his chiseled muscles and abs from Quidditch, and his dashing smile made him and his twin well known. He fancied Angelina and was almost staring at her long legs and beautifully formed body complimented by the tight shirt. He walked over to her as casually as possible; even though he was almost sure she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He sat on her legs which were set out on the couch. She closed her book and hit him on the arm with it, only making him smile.

"So what keeps you up this late, my dearest Angie?" Fred asked with his best smile.

"Studying for Snape's goddamn test!" Angelina said exasperated. She smiled and threw her book on the ground, making Fred laugh at her frustration.

"Why don't you just screw the test and hang out with me for the rest of the night?" Fred suggested sincerely.

"Where the hell would we go?" Angelina asked, not thinking Fred would have an idea.

"My dearest Angie, I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?" Fred told her, taking her hand and leading her out the portrait hole.

What the hell did she think she was doing? Not only was she going to fail Snape's test, she was sneaking out at night, with none other than the infamous Fred freaking Weasley! He didn't let go of her hand, and that was making her heart pound more than anything else. They ran along deserted corridors, and she watched him look around corners for Filch and his evil cat, before he led her running there too. They had run through so many hallways she didn't have faith that he knew how to get back. Finally they came to a door where Fred stopped. He looked at her, smiled, and tapped the door twice. The doorknob, that had no real use at all except to confuse people, turned into a keypad Muggles use. He hit 000001023823408 into the keypad and she heard the door click open. He looked behind him over Angelina's head before pushing the door open and dragging her in. The mysterious door clicked again behind them, potentially locking them in. They came to a spiral staircase, a very, very, very, very, tall spiral staircase that just twisted up to no end.

"Fred Weasley, do you expect me to climb those endless stairs with you?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Of course not! I would never put my delicate Angie in such exhaustion!" he replied, looking dramatically offended. "We are going to stand still on the bottom step."

She did what he said, they both just stood on the bottom step. Suddenly, the rest of the stairs turned into a glass ramp, and the bottom step just started sliding up the ramp like one of the old person chairs that carry them up the stairs. When it first stared moving, Angelina lost her balance in surprise and grabbed onto Fred's shoulders, and he caught her by the waist in reflex and pulled her up, level with his eyes. She pulled her hands back and turned away, hoping he wouldn't see how red her cheeks were. When they finally got to a door, Fred took her arm and they both jumped off. The bottom stair flew back to the very bottom and the rest of the "stairs" turned back into stairs.

"Now, this is the mind-blowing part," Fred told her, obviously very excited.

"Really Fred? I thought your amazingly good looks was really mind-blowing," Angelina said sarcastically, even if she really meant it.

"I'm a naturally mind-blowing person, I'm sorry I've been distracting you," Fred fake-apologized. Angelina just smiled and let him lead her out the door. (This door was normal) They stepped outside and Angelina's breath was taken away. She was standing on the roof of an unknown tower, a good ways away from the main castle. The view was the most utterly breathtaking thing she's ever seen. The castle had its candles lit, and it was lit up like a big bonfire. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She turned to Fred to thank him, but he was just smiling at her. Without saying a word, they just looked at each other for a long time, before Fred wrapped his strong arms around her waist and she put her hands on his bare chest, and he kissed her. Fred kissed her like he had wanted to kiss her since first year. This is where Angelina wanted to stay for the rest of her life. She was happy with everything at this precise moment. Her, Fred, with the place of her dreams right behind them.


End file.
